This is Halloween
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! The students of Degrassi are having a Halloween party! And Clare can't help but feel a bit self-consious in her costume, although Alli reassures her Eli will love it. Clare and Eli do end up having a bit of fun in the rose garden...


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Here's my little Halloween fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the song _This is Halloween_ or Twilight.**

"Alli, I'm not sure about this," Clare said, looking at herself in her full length mirror, currently examining her Halloween costume, "Why did I let you convince me into buying this?"

"Because you knew that you look hot in it," Alli said from her seat on Clare's bed. She was already in a costume, dressed as a witch. She had on a short, black dress with a thick orange belt around her waist, black heels and a black witch's hat. A broom sat across her lap. Her eyes were done up with thick black make-up and she had on black lipstick.

She and Clare had gone costume shopping that weekend for a Halloween party for Degrassi students that was being thrown in a nearby hotel's ballroom. With the new rules at school, they were unable to have their usual Halloween dance, so Sav and Holly J had worked with student council to instead throw a party inside of the hotel's ballrooml.

Clare was dressed as a vampire. The black dress was short, the skirt with trimmed with sheer red ruffles and stopping several inches above her knee. The top was in a halter corset style with thick straps and red laces tying up the front and red ruffles along the sweetheart neckline. She also had on a pair of black flats (refusing to wear the impossibly high pumps Alli had suggested.) She had on a long, straight black wig, fake fangs glued (temporarily) to her teeth and Alli had done her make-up. She put on her black eye make-up around – making her already bright blue eyes pop – and blood red lipstick. She even added some white face make-up to make Clare's pale skin even paler.

"You look great!" Alli insisted, "And Eli is going to _drop dead _when he sees you." Clare resisted the urge to bit her lip nervously, especially since it was quite impossible to do with the fangs in her mouth anyway.

"Well my parents are never going to let me out of the house looking like this," Clare said.

"Already thought of," Alli said. She reached into the huge black bag her own costume had came in and pulled out a black cloak. She fixed the cloak onto Clare so that it covered her whole costume.

"And I got my brother to convince Holly J to drive us there since he's already getting a ride with her," Alli said, tying the front of the cloak into a neat bow. As if on cue, Clare's mother shouted upstairs, "Clare! Alli's brother is here to take you two to the dance." Clare took a deep calming breath and grabbed her black purse, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go before I chicken out," she said. Alli looped her arm through Clare's the two of them bolted downstairs.

"I won't be out to late," Clare said quickly, wanting to get past her parents as quick as possible. She and Alli slipped out the door to Holly J's car. Once they were out of sight of Clare's house, Alli told Clare, "Okay, you can take the cloak off now." Clare slipped it off and Alli stuffed it in her oversized black bag. Holly J caught sight of Clare in the rearview mirror.

"Whoa St. Clare," she said, "Did your parents _see_ you before you left?"

"Ummm," Clare said nervously. Holly J chuckled.

"You look really pretty," was all Holly J said. It took them only a few minutes to reach the hotel. Holly J and Sav led the way to the ballroom.

"Wow," Alli and Clare said in unison as they walked inside. The ballroom was huge, lined with gold pillars, the walls painted a deep gold with intricate bright god flowers. The floor was a dark, amber marble color. In the middle of the ceiling, painted to look like the sky with little cherubs flying around, hung a huge diamond chandelier. Halloween decorations hung here and there – fake cobwebs, skeletons, blood, black and orange streamers and balloons.

"I'm going to find Drew," Alli said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll watch over her," said a voice behind Clare just as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Clare jumped and turned around to see who it was. A pair of familiar dark green eyes greeted her.

"Okay then," Alli said with a grin before bouncing off. Clare took in Eli's costume and giggled.

"Phantom of the Opera?" she asked. Eli was wearing a black suit and shoes, black cape and the white Phantom of the Opera mask covering the right side of his face.

"Yes," he said, "It that so odd?"

"Actually it suits you," Clare said.

"Are you calling me a psychotic musical genius?" Eli said, pecking a quick kiss to her lips.

"Hello lovebirds," Adam said cheerfully, clapping Eli hard on the shoulder. Eli rolled his eyes and turned to face his friends. Adam was dressed as Tim Burton's Mad Hatter, complete with the white face make-up and bright red hair.

"Wow, Adam," Clare said taken aback by his loud costume, "That costume is…."

"Loud," Eli finished for her. Adam was one who preferred to fade into the background, but he was attracting more than a few stares.

"It's Halloween," Adam said, "Time to let loose. Be someone else." Adam let out a loud, insane laugh.

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out," Eli said.

"You should see Drew's costume," Adam said, "He's supposed to be Jacob from Twilight, so he is currently walking around here in nothing but jean shorts and a pair of sneakers. I think all those compliments people give him about looking like Taylor Lautner finally went to his head. Anyways, I'm gonna go have fun, you two do…whatever you do." Adam walked off into the crowd of students.

"Did I tell you that you look positively ravishing in that costume?" Eli whispered in Clare's ear, causing her to blush.

"It's not too short?" Clare asked, tugging self-consciously at the hem of the skirt, "Alli picked it out."

"Remind me to thank her," Eli said with his usual smirk. Clare just roller her eyes and giggled.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?" Eli asked, "Parties aren't really my thing and I heard there is a great rose garden here." Clare looked around at the throng of teenagers. She never did like being in big party crowds like this.

"Sure," she said with a smile. Eli took her hand and led her out through the large, glass doors into the rose garden. They walked for a while in a comfortable silence. Eli plucked a rose form a bush and held it out to Clare with an extravagant, mock bow.

"For you my lady," he said. Clare giggled and took the rose.

"Thank you Angel of Music," she said, tucking the rose behind her ear.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Won't you like to see something strange?_

A grin broke across Eli's face.

"I love this song!" he said, his dark green eyes bright with excitement, "Dance with me!"

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

Without waiting Eli grabbed Clare's hand and spun her around into his arms.

"Whoa," Clare giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What's gotten into you?"

"The spirit of Halloween," Eli chuckled, saying Clare back and forth in time with the music.

"_This is Halloween, this is Hallowee_n," Clare sung along quietly.

"_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_," Eli sung. They danced together, singing the parts that they knew, Eli occasionally spinning Clare and making her giggle madly. When the song ended, Eli kept his arms around Clare.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Clare asked. Eli mocked thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Nope, not really," he said. He leaned down and captured Clare's lip in a long, heated kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Clare felt her legs almost give out from under her. Eli's arms wrapped tight around her waist, holding her up.

Eventually, they parted, resting their foreheads against one another. A mischievous smile crossed Clare's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Eli asked, "Besides kissing me of course." Clare rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I think the spirit of Halloween is taking me over to," she said. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Clare leaned forward. Eli thought she was going to kiss him, but instead, she tilted her head to the side and kissed his neck. Eli felt a shudder run through his body when her lips touched his skin, like someone had shocked him. Then suddenly, Clare bit down on his neck. _Hard_.

"Clare!" Eli moaned out of both pain and pleasure. Clare pulled back, grinning like a madwoman.

"You little minx," he said, rubbing the spot Clare bit. He felt something warm there and noticed a spot of dark red on Clare's lips.

"Sorry," she giggled, "Guess I bit down a little to hard."

"You and your vampire fetish," Eli said, shaking his head.

"Oh you love it," Clare said, her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Eli raised his eyebrows.

"Well I can't deny that," he said, kissing her lips once more.

"We should get back," Clare said once his lips left hers, "Before someone comes looking for us."

"Nothing kills the mood like a Mad Hatter," Eli joked. Clare grinned and grabbed his hand, singing softly:

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

**There is **_**This is Halloween**_**. I couldn't resist making Drew dress like Jacob, he looks so much like Taylor Lautner! And I had just seen _The Phantom of the Opera _movie today and thought the Phantom would be a great costume for Eli (originally, he was going to be Harry Potter - I just thought of that because both he and Harry have black hair and green eyes. But I thought the Phantom it his personality better.) Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
